


Bad Romance

by MemoyC



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Justice Lord - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JL动画第二季的JusticeLord背景。<br/>情趣有时可能也是一柄剑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前的旧文……为微博上的活动来凑个数（被揍。

那一片深渊般的、极致的漆黑。

光线暧昧的在高级材质上流连，随着动作，呼吸，乃至心跳导致的胸膛起伏，身体颤动。锯齿状下摆割裂着空气，锋利又柔软的因为这无形的   
阻力而划弧，靠近，靠近，黑色高靴叩响地板，仿若节奏舞曲，踩跳每根神经。  
惊讶何其短暂。  
然后他湛蓝得不属于这星球的瞳孔收紧起来，因那身影停在他面前而映上黑暗。他看着对方，仔仔细细；厚重的，融灼的，几乎贪婪的，毫无   
掩饰之意——他们之间也并不需要不是吗——他也许想不到有朝一日还能再见到对方身披这件黑夜之衣，但他很清楚这不是梦，也不是他们真   
的还能够回到过去。

这只是可笑的困兽挣扎而已。   
这只是穿着过去王者之衣的囚徒而已。

卧室的门在他背后关上了。他让自己勾起唇角，盯住那双眼睛。   
“真怀念，对吧。”先出声的却是对方,“你想过这个，Kal。”   
他嘴角的笑消失了，但那低沉的嗓音却没有停止。低沉的，破碎的，冷酷的，沙砾般的，像那座早已不见浓雾不见污脏不见传奇的古老城市中   
、曾经所有可怕的噩梦一样的嗓音——这身盔甲的所有者的声音。   
他再熟悉不过。他再没听过。

“…你想念这个……Kal…”  
那催眠般的字句，以记忆中的残酷方式从那双锋利薄唇里吐出来。他觉得自己被扼住脖子，难以呼吸，这屋子如此昏暗，没有光亮也没有足够   
的黑暗。正义领主的首脑下意识的以人类无法察觉的幅度向后瑟缩了一下，皱起眉头警告：“…Bruce…”   
话音未完，被黑色皮革包裹、生长着尖锐利刃的手臂就举起来，他抚上他的胸口，连力道都如此熟悉。   
“闭嘴，Superman。”  
瞬间他就真的颤抖起来。那夜晚的恶魔压着他的胸膛靠近过来，每一个字都极近的熨烫在他嘴唇上，禁欲的，命令的，绷紧如石块，高不可触   
，无可进犯，那只手却在他身体上摩挲着向下，然后猛的施力将他推到了门上。   
他明明清楚这只是对方的残忍。   
“……你想要这个。”   
整具滚烫又全副武装的躯体压上来，对方攥住他的手，覆盖上他们坚硬相抵的欲望，又慢慢引导着他拆掉黑骑士那著名的曾存有氪石的腰带，   
让他从制服的缝隙中向上抚摸自己伤痕纵横的皮肤，发出压抑的喘息；那双苍蓝的眼睛戏谑又锋利的看着他颤抖得更加剧烈。   
“不想承认吗？”他咬着他的耳朵说，声音冷酷又温柔,“…别担心。你知道这不是真的不是吗。”   
他说：“你知道…它不会改变任何事情。”

下一秒曾经的黑暗骑士被这新世界的君主狠狠翻转过来、撞压在门板上。撞击发生巨大的声响，像庞大的泡沫破裂粉碎的哀鸣，然后是死一般   
的寂静。   
“你说的对。”  
他不知道过了多久才重新找回应有的声音。布鲁斯的心跳就紧贴着他的，那人类的血液流动在那身黑色制服的脆弱保护之下，全身上下唯一露   
出的嘴唇抿紧起来，仿佛自古从无言语。 他将额头抵上那漆黑的肩膀，深深的吸入久违的味道，手指重新探入制服之下，结实的腹肌，横贯的   
伤疤，胸膛，揉捏、让乳尖在他的手掌之下挺立起来。   
“…你说的对，Bruce。”   
他想起被炸毁的韦恩大宅，他就是这样将他抵在那漂亮的书房门上，用自己绝对的力量压制住了对方的所有挣扎。不对，不是这样毫无反应的   
任他揉捏他的身体、撕裂他威严的黑夜之衣，布鲁斯，你应该推开我，记得吗，挣扎，用你那微弱的力量。   
“我想要这个。”   
他侧头寻找对方的嘴唇，闭上眼睛让自己浸入黑暗里那人的气味中。皮革与汗水，尘土与血腥，还不对，还差一点，这还不够，他咬住那双嘴   
唇，用舌去仔细舔卷闭紧的齿列与牙床，诱惑的、耐心的、充满感情的，幻想窗外是日复一日的晴天，幻想他们在高谭层云密布之下的塔顶见   
面，幻想韦恩伸手拽住小记者老土的衬衫与领带，然后他们会接吻，他会这样伸手握住对方的性器、覆上胸膛、温柔又凶狠的揉捏，让那人张   
开嘴唇，让那人的防线在燃烧起来的情欲中塌溃。

终于，布鲁斯发出一声破碎如呜咽的声，他近乎下意识的用戴着身上唯一完好的黑色手套的手推上了超人的肩膀。而凯尔的舌头成功探了进去   
，深深的卷吸住对方的。

是的。就是这样。

他温柔的拽掉他最后的黑色面具，像以前那样看进对方的眼睛，像湛蓝的天空。那双湿润的苍蓝色瞳孔望着他，满是失控后的不安和愤怒，眼   
角泛红，嘴唇微肿，躯体因为快感和自抑而战栗不止绷紧僵硬。   
抗拒。蝙蝠侠。黑暗骑士。布鲁斯韦恩。  
他的布鲁斯。   
他们的旧角色。

他几乎要为此而露出满意的讥笑，却像有一柄剑直插入了心脏，让他几乎要痛苦发狂——有那么一瞬间凯尔像将亡的溺水之人那样向最后的空   
气张开嘴，突然迫切的想要说些什么，却被吻上来的另一双嘴唇死死封缄。

“是的。Clark。”

然而他听见他说，   
**是的。**   
无论那是什么。

 

  
FIN


End file.
